Volume 9DM6
imagem Pude ver por que as crianças mais novas e Nana se apaixonavam por seus jogos, mas não sabia por que Lulu e Liza estavam concordando. No final, todos eles insistiram que eu estenda minha mão. Liza, Lulu e Mia beijaram levemente minha ponta do dedo, enquanto Pochi e Tama lambiam meus dedos como um filhote de cachorro e um gatinho, respectivamente. Felizmente, Tama não estava mais rosnando para a menina como ela tinha no convés. Ela provavelmente estava sentindo esse miasma antes. "Parece que eu sou o próximo." "Você não deve tomar as duas mãos, eu repreendo." "Você pode ter a mão direita, então." Após essa estranha troca, Nana e Arisa se apertaram em um dos meus dedos como se fossem picolés. Algo na maneira como Arisa estava chupando parecia assédio sexual, então eu a parei, ignorando seus protestos de "Só um pouquinho mais!" "Mestre, nenhuma mágica está saindo, eu relato." "Oh, desculpe." A pedido de Nana, produzi algum poder mágico da ponta do dedo. "Acredito que recebê-lo pelas minhas costas é mais eficiente, peço." Ainda apenas segurando as roupas no peito, Nana se virou para encarar as costas lisas em minha direção. Venha para pensar sobre isso, já fazia um tempo desde que eu a forneci mágica pela última vez, então decidi atender ao seu pedido. "Mestre, eu vou dar banho nessa garota." “Lulu! Eu cuidarei da larva, insisto. Assim que eu estava alcançando suas costas, Nana virou-se para encarar Lulu, o que significava que minha mão estava diretamente em seus copos F novos e aprimorados. Parecia que o deus dos pervertidos estava sorrindo para mim, mas eu prudentemente retirei minha mão sem sequer um aperto. Eu sou o guardião dela, afinal. Arisa e Mia me acusaram de ser “culpado” como sempre, mas este foi um acidente genuíno, então não me senti culpado por isso. Atrás deles, vi Nana arrebatar a jovem das mãos de Lulu e começar a correr para o banho. Isso me preocupou um pouco, então pedi a Lulu para intervir. "Hmm? Não vejo as roupas dessa jovem em lugar nenhum. Pegando as roupas descartadas de Nana, Liza olhou em volta, perplexa. Da mesa de massagem ao chão, não havia sinal das roupas da garota. Os jovens espiaram ao redor do cesto de roupa suja e embaixo da mesa, mas não foram encontrados em lugar algum. Eu me perguntei se talvez eles tivessem se misturado com outras roupas, mas quando a resgatamos pela primeira vez, ela usava uma roupa de seda com um brilho distinto, para que ainda se destacasse. "Procurar." Mia abriu a porta do banheiro sem cerimônia e entrou. “Eeeek! Mia, continuo dizendo para não deixar a porta aberta quando você entra no banho! "Milímetros. Desculpa." Lulu usava bermuda e camiseta para alongamento após o banho, então não era grande coisa, mas eu ainda assim desviava o olhar por polidez. Arisa enfiou a cabeça no banho. "Eles também não parecem estar aqui." Minha habilidade de "Keen Hearing" pegou uma conversa entre Mia e Nana. "Roupas. Onde?" "Uma vez removidas, as roupas dela desbotaram e desapareceram, eu relato." Talvez suas roupas também fossem de natureza fantasmagórica. 69 "Que bom vento." De pé no convés iluminado pelas estrelas, olhei para a ilha na penumbra. Montei Pedras Sagradas, purificando círculos mágicos e runas por toda a ilha para garantir que as pessoas que eu havia enterrado naquela tarde não fossem perturbadas ou ressuscitadas como monstros mortos-vivos. Como meu feitiço Light Magic Laser era muito forte, usei uma versão invertida do feixe Condense para dispersar o vento e diminuir sua intensidade para que eu pudesse usá-lo para desenhar círculos mágicos. Esta foi a minha primeira vez desenhando um círculo mágico tão grande, mas foi fácil, já que eu usei o mapa para desenhá-lo, adicionando Pedras Sagradas. Então, usando as técnicas que aprendi na vila dos elfos, conectei uma linha de força mágica do círculo mágico à fonte de mana da ilha, criando um campo de purificação fraco que deveria permanecer permanentemente em vigor por toda a ilha. Se as pessoas começassem a visitar as Ilhas Seadragon nas gerações futuras, talvez essa ilha se tornasse um ponto turístico popular. Com esses pensamentos distraídos, continuei lendo o texto antigo que abri no menu Secrets of the Underwater City Nenelier . Além da cidade titular, o livro continha informações sobre o desaparecimento da antiga civilização Lalakie. Hmm? Meu radar me alertou para um ponto branco se movendo no navio. Ouvi passos leves que pararam atrás de mim. "" "" "" Estendi minha mão e a jovem garota - agora vestindo uma camiseta folgada - começou a sugar magia do meu dedo novamente. Ela olhou para a idade de Arisa quando adormeceu, mas agora parecia uma criança em idade pré-escolar. Ao contrário de antes, seus olhos vermelhos não estavam mais vidrados. Eu assumi que seu discurso vacilante de antes era devido à sua consciência ainda estar nebulosa, mas talvez eu estivesse errado. Como ela absorveu minha magia, ela gradualmente ficou mais alta e se arredondou um pouco. Era como ver alguém crescer em avanço rápido. Quando ela teve magia suficiente, ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação e me deu um tímido "" “ ” Eu sabia que ela tinha amnésia, mas perguntei de qualquer maneira, já que ela provavelmente deveria estar ciente também. "" A garota fechou os olhos e franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar. "<... eu não ... sei.>" Ela franziu a testa, mordendo o lábio. Notei que seus cabelos brancos cresceram do comprimento da orelha até os ombros, no processo de absorção mágica. “ ” Eu não era a pessoa mais criativa, por isso, se eu mesmo tivesse lhe dado um nome, provavelmente seria algo como “Lala” de “Lalakie” ou “Ha” de “meio-fantasma”. "" A jovem olhou em volta, incerta. Então seus olhos caíram no rock da cidade - Nonolie. "" No começo, pensei que ela pudesse chorar, mas ela simplesmente olhou para o rock da cidade com uma expressão suave. A pedra da cidade estava iluminada com luz azul, criando uma atmosfera solene. “” Eu não entendi a princípio, mas depois percebi que a primeira parte do A palavra consagrada no idioma para luzes da alma foi pronunciada "rei". “" Trocamos um aperto de mão amigável e depois sorrimos um para o outro. "" "" Eu tentei transmitir que não era grande coisa. Oh, certo. Talvez eu deva fazer mais uma pergunta a ela ... "" "" Rei prendeu a respiração abruptamente. "<... eu quero ir para casa ... > " As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas, então eu as enxuguei com um lenço. "" Rei tocou as próprias bochechas de surpresa, sem saber o motivo de suas lágrimas. "" " " A saudade de casa de Rei deve ter sido tão forte que nem sua amnésia poderia apagá-la completamente. Suas mãos pequenas tremiam quando ela se agarrou à minha perna. "" Eu não sabia como dizer a ela que sua civilização havia desaparecido há muito tempo. O texto antigo era principalmente sobre o Nenelier da cidade subaquática, mas dentro do texto havia rumores de que, quando Lalakie afundou no oceano, seus sobreviventes criaram uma vila escondida em uma ilha em algum lugar nos mares do sul. Seria um desvio, mas poderíamos trazer Rei para conhecer os descendentes de Lalakie. Desde que os outros estivessem bem, é claro. "" Rei puxou minha mão, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Ela parecia um pouco tímida por algum motivo. "" "" Eu não queria que ela ficasse fria com a brisa da noite, então a sentei no meu joelho e a envolvi em um cobertor felpudo. Ela não tinha comido desde que a resgatamos, então eu a mandei tomar uma poção de suplemento nutricional adoçada, uma mistura que eu popularizei na vila dos elfos. Enquanto ela bebia, notei seu enfeite de cabelo balançando na brisa. "" "" Estendi a mão para tocar o prendedor, mas Rei rapidamente o cobriu com as duas mãos. Peguei a poção que ela soltou antes de derramar no convés. "" Sua voz tremia quando ela balançou a cabeça. “" "Milímetros. Manhã." Rei os cumprimentou cautelosamente na linguagem sagrada, e Mia respondeu com bastante naturalidade. "Satou, toca." Mia levantou o anel de tradução no dedo para eu e os outros verem. Quando estávamos na vila dos elfos, ela usava um para combinar com o resto de nós. Evidentemente, os anéis de tradução que recebemos dos elfos também apoiavam o Hallowed Language. "Bom pensamento, Mia." Quando Arisa elogiou Mia, Nana levantou o dedo anular como se quisesse ressaltar que ela também se saiu bem. Foi por isso que Nana foi capaz de me dizer que a “larva” havia “pedido suprimento mágico” antes. Eu apenas pensei que ela descobrisse olhando para ela de alguma forma. "Riiings?" "Eu também quero conversar, senhor." As outras meninas produziram anéis de tradução de seus pacotes de fadas, colocaram-nos e se apresentaram um a um. "" Rei parecia tímido sob toda a atenção. "Você se lembrou do seu nome?" "" Arisa virou a cabeça para mim como uma boneca assombrada em um filme de terror, parecendo acusadora, então eu simplesmente disse: “Isso facilita as coisas.” Ainda assim, Rei foi quem escolheu ela mesma o nome. Será que ela não se lembrava? "Tudo bem, quer oferecer essas flores antes de sairmos?" Agora que Rei estava acordado, direcionei o navio para o túmulo do povo Nonolie, no lado oposto da ilha. Eu estava preocupado que a barreira de purificação que coloquei ao redor da ilha tivesse um efeito negativo sobre Rei, mas agora que o miasma havia sido eliminado, isso não parecia afetá-la. Supus que, nesse caso, a barreira anti-monstro da nave teria tido um efeito mais forte de qualquer maneira. Vestindo os sapatos voadores, acelerei nossa jornada transportando o navio pelo ar. Os sapatos voadores que encontrei nas mercadorias recuperadas ajustavam automaticamente seu tamanho, para que pudessem caber em qualquer pessoa sem problemas, mas não eram muito fáceis de usar. Com a minha experiência em "Skyrunning", eu era o único capaz de usá-las. Tama parecia bem perto, no entanto, para que ela pudesse pegar o jeito deles em breve. "Música fúnebre." Depois que oferecemos as flores, Arisa teve um momento de silêncio e Mia começou a tocar uma melodia no alaúde. Isso me lembrou o memorial que tínhamos realizado pelos homens de rato perdidos em um campo de batalha no condado de Seiryuu. "" Rei começou a cantar um requiem, combinando a música com a música de Mia. Era uma música calma, quase como uma canção de ninar. Ouvi pacificamente o canto e a música deles por um tempo. Então Mia guardou o alaúde em seu pacote de fadas e apontou para uma área bem iluminada. "Satou, sementes." "Você quer dizer que você quer que eu plante algumas sementes lá?" Ela estava se referindo às sementes Treant de sua cidade natal, que o elfo alto Aaze nos pediu para plantar em nossas viagens. "Milímetros. Melhor." Era um bom local, e a barreira de purificação impediria que o miasma os prejudicasse. Mia provavelmente estava certa de que era o lugar perfeito para alguns. "Vocês todos podem me ajudar a plantar algumas sementes Treant?" "Sim-aaaye!" "Claro senhor!" Com a ajuda das meninas, plantei mais ou menos dez das sementes Treant. "Mestre, um orbe de fertilizante fará?" "Deveria. Enterre um pouco, por favor. Os frutos dourados que continham as sementes foram removidos para uso em poções mágicas; portanto, estávamos usando esferas de fertilizantes para promover um crescimento saudável. Estes nos foram dados por Jia, o jardineiro elfo. "Larva, você não deve embalar a terra com muita força quando a enterrar, eu aconselho." "" "Milímetros. Experiência." Nana e Mia estavam ajudando Rei a plantar. Ela estava se encaixando no grupo mais rápido do que eu esperava. "Você está preocupado em como lidar com essa garota?" Depois de plantar suas sementes, Arisa veio até mim, sua expressão madura em desacordo com a idade. "Sim, um pouco." A julgar pelo título de Última Princesa de Lalakie, de Rei, e pelo Rei Esqueleto, proclamando-se como o companheiro da última rainha de Lalakie , havia boas chances de Rei ser a filha do Rei Esqueleto. Normalmente, eu assumiria que deveria devolvê-la ao pai, mas entre o título de Sacrificial Maiden e a promessa insana do Rei Esqueleto de devolver Lalakie aos céus ... não importa o que eu deva oferecer em troca , hesitei em colocá-la em perigo. Se o Rei Esqueleto tentasse sacrificar Rei, eu preferiria mantê-la segura pelo menos até que suas memórias retornassem. No entanto, o aviso do capitão fantasma do navio afundado - sem a chave, Lalakie não pode voar - parecia obviamente muito ligado ao enfeite de cabelo em forma de chave de Rei para ser uma coincidência. Minha preocupação era que o Rei Esqueleto pudesse estar atrás do enfeite de cabelo de Rei para devolver Lalakie aos céus. Se eu cegasse Rei, sabendo que ela poderia ser alvejada pelo perigoso e esquivo Rei Esqueleto, eu estaria colocando meus companheiros em perigo. "Entendo…" Depois que expliquei minhas preocupações a Arisa, ela cruzou os braços e assentiu, pensativa. "Eu não acho que o Rei Esqueleto seria capaz de alcançá-la se ela estivesse protegida pela barreira de purificação nesta ilha, mas ... eu não quero deixá-la aqui depois que ela estiver sozinha por tanto tempo." "Sozinho? Como você sabe disso?" “Quero dizer, ela parece realmente querer companhia. Ela sempre fica perto de um de nós, e mesmo quando Nana e Mia se preocupam muito com ela, ela realmente parece feliz com isso. Obviamente, Arisa era mais observadora sobre as outras pessoas do que eu. "Obrigado, Arisa." Eu sorri para ela, agradecida pelo impulso. "Todo mundo, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre algo ..." Quando propus que Rei viajasse conosco até que suas memórias retornassem, todos estavam de total acordo. "" "Tsk, tsk, tsk!" "Você pode apenas dizer 'obrigado', senhor!" "" Rei estava tentando ser educado, mas Tama e Pochi balançaram os dedos para ela. Pochi não parecia ser muito boa em estalar a língua, então apenas disse "Tsk" em voz alta. Enquanto isso, no que diz respeito aos movimentos do rei esqueleto ... Eu estava de olho em seu status desde o dia anterior através do marcador no meu mapa. Parecia que meu ataque o atingiu com mais força do que eu imaginava, enquanto seu medidor de saúde estava se recuperando muito lentamente. Sua resistência e medidores mágicos ainda estavam totalmente vazios. Sua localização também não havia mudado da área do Mundo Espiritual. Por enquanto, eu apenas teria que continuar verificando regularmente. 69 "" "" Enquanto eu estava debruçada sobre a lateral do navio e olhando para o nascer do sol, Rei apareceu, mal acordada e em sua forma mais jovem. Ela não pareceu particularmente surpresa que o navio estivesse voando. Quando o capitão Ghost estava furioso com Lalakie, ele usava frases como navios flutuantes , então ela provavelmente estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisa. "" "" Abrindo minha caixa de itens, produzi um copo de suco de fruta amarelo-gelo com gelo. Na verdade, o gelo era cubos de suco que eu havia criado com o feitiço Freeze Water. "" Rei engoliu o suco de uma só vez, deixando escapar um suspiro contido. Ela devia estar com sede depois de suar durante o sono. "" "" Entreguei-lhe o doce e ela o colocou na boca imediatamente. O doce mágico era uma versão de uma das receitas de poções de recuperação mágica que eu aprendi na vila dos elfos. Sugá-lo restauraria continuamente sua mágica. A receita original do doce restaurou seis pontos de mágica por segundo, mas o que eu acabei de dar a Rei era um tipo que eu fiz especialmente para ela que restaurou apenas um ponto por segundo. Com isso, mesmo que ela comesse tudo, ela permaneceria em sua forma de menininha. Eu tinha essa solução, porque se ela continuasse crescendo e encolhendo, suas roupas continuariam rasgando ou saindo. No começo, pensei que deveria parar de lhe dar mágica, mas se ela acabasse completamente, seu status mudaria para Fome . Se ela ficasse nesse estado por muito tempo, ela entraria em um transe faminto por magia como no dia em que a conhecemos, e foi por isso que eu criei esses doces. Enquanto ela chupava a que eu acabei de dar, Rei olhou para o mar, descansando a cabeça contra mim. "" "" Uma pessoa sombria? O rei esqueleto, talvez? "" Normalmente, um sonho ruim ainda não passava disso, mas no caso de Rei, eu tinha a sensação de que poderia ser algum tipo de presságio. Só por precaução, decidi ficar em guarda por um tempo. "Mestre! Não monopolize a larva, imploro. "" "Bom dia, rei, eu saúdo." Assim que Nana entrou no convés, ela pegou Rei e esfregou sua bochecha contra ela. Rei ficou perplexo com o comportamento de Nana no começo, mas agora ela parecia acostumada a isso. Mrrr. Excessivo." Mia surgiu em seguida, balançando a cabeça para Nana. "Cuteness é justiça, eu declaro." Nana parecia destemida. "" "Milímetros. Manhã." Rei sorriu timidamente para Mia, que desistiu de seus esforços para parar Nana, em vez de garantir um lugar no meu colo. "Bom dia." "Bom dia, senhores!" Tama e Pochi saltaram para o convés, de braços dados com Arisa. Como um estudante que havia voltado recentemente das férias de verão, Arisa estava atrasada para subir desde que deixamos a Floresta Bolenan. "Acorde uuup?" "Hora de ginástica, senhor." "Sim Sim…" Tama e Pochi empurraram Arisa para a frente, mas ela apenas caiu cansada no convés. "Parte um." Com isso, Mia começou a tocar uma versão alaúde de uma música de rádio calistenia do Japão. Rei escapou das garras de Nana para se juntar a Tama e Pochi. Ela parecia gostar bastante desse pequeno exercício matinal. "Mestre também?" "Junte-se a nós, senhor." Nana começou a fazer ginástica com Rei, então eu teria preferido ficar do lado e observá-la, mas Tama e Pochi insistiram que eu me alinhe ao lado deles. Enquanto eu estava nisso, arrastei Arisa para seus pés para participar comigo. "Ughhh, eu odeio as manhãs ..." Apesar dos resmungos de Arisa, ela estava de volta ao seu estado energético habitual quando uma das calistênicas terminou. Quando terminamos a segunda parte, um cheiro delicioso surgiu da abertura da cozinha, e o estômago das meninas começou a rosnar. Quando Liza emergiu no convés carregando uma enorme panela, a atenção de todos estava concentrada nela. "O café da manhã está pronto." A ligação de Lulu foi recebida com um coro de aplausos e todos se esforçaram para alcançar a comida. "O café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia, eu relato." "Milímetros. Vamos." "" Até Rei estava entre eles, arrastado por Nana e Mia. 69 "Mestre, eu vi um navio encalhar." Eu estava no porão do navio fazendo uma ferramenta mágica para lidar com o Rei Esqueleto quando Liza entrou para me dar seu relatório. "Obrigado, eu já vou." Enquanto me levantei, abri o menu para verificar a hora e descobri que era mais tarde do que eu imaginava. Se esse tempo tivesse passado, significava que tínhamos que partir para a área das Ilhas Seadragon em breve. Eu precisava montar outra lousa aqui, ou não seria capaz de retornar à cidade-rock island apenas com o feitiço Return a longa distância. "Satou, olhe." Quando cheguei ao convés, Mia apontou para uma ilha à frente. Entre os recifes ao redor da ilha, eu mal conseguia distinguir a sombra do que parecia um navio. Usando minha habilidade “Visão Telescópica” e o feitiço Clarividência, dei uma olhada mais de perto. Os três mastros do navio pareciam intactos, mas havia buracos por todo o casco do navio. Não parecia haver muita evidência de ataques de ácido, então eles provavelmente conseguiram evitar as serpentes marinhas. "Não é uma bandeira do Reino Shiga?" "Sim. E a que está embaixo é do Ducado de Ougoch - é a bandeira do visconde Emerin. Então o navio desaparecido da frota do visconde estava realmente encalhado aqui. A área à frente era um território inexplorado, então não pude verificar o status do navio. Seria difícil explicar as coisas se eles nos vissem voando, então eu abaixei o navio na água para navegar normalmente em direção à ilha. Enquanto atravessávamos os poucos quilômetros entre nós e o navio, fomos atacados por monstros como raias voadoras e o monstro marinho tipo mosassauro que eu já havia visto em outras partes das Ilhas Seadragon. Os arpões de Liza e o arco de Mia fizeram um trabalho rápido dos raios voadores, mas era difícil alcançar o monstro marinho que atacava o fundo do navio diretamente, então usei minha Flecha Remota para cuidar dele. O Remote Arrow era apenas metade da eficácia subaquática, mas como já era um exagero, isso não importava muito. Uma vez que Mia dominasse um pouco mais sua habilidade de Magia Espiritual e pudesse usar o Create Water Spirit, ela provavelmente seria capaz de ajudar mais nas batalhas subaquáticas. Existem sobreviventes. Isso é um alívio." Assim que entramos na nova área, usei “Pesquisar mapa inteiro” e descobri que havia trinta e sete pessoas vivas do outro lado da ilha bastante grande. Todos eles eram marinheiros do navio que encalharam. "Então é melhor salvá-los imediatamente." Eu estava prestes a concordar, mas não tinha certeza de como íamos encaixar tantas pessoas no nosso pequeno navio. Nossa melhor aposta foi consertar o navio para o transporte. "Temos que nos preparar um pouco primeiro." Parei o navio na beira da área de corais e decolei com meus sapatos voadores, indo para o navio no chão. Os sapatos eram para que Rei não questionasse por que eu estava voando. "É mais desgastante do que eu esperava." Os dois conveses inferiores do navio de quatro conveses foram inundados e havia um enorme buraco no fundo do casco. Eu tinha planejado apenas consertá-lo normalmente, mas isso provavelmente exigiria algumas manobras especiais. "Arisa, você está." "Entendido!" Usando o feitiço Space Magic Telephone para entrar em contato com Arisa, instruí-a a começar a Operação: Mantenha Rei Distraído. "Estamos prontos para ir." Depois que Arisa me deu o aval, coloquei o navio em terra em Storage e separei a água do mar. Em seguida, usei Água Congelada para solidificar a superfície do mar, levei o navio para o topo do gelo e lacrei os furos do lado de fora com pranchas. Convenientemente, eu tinha as peças de outros navios afundados nas quais topamos nas Ilhas Seadragon. Uma vez que estavam razoavelmente cobertos, usei o Treespirit Pearls para aderir as tábuas ao navio. Tudo que eu precisava era que o navio pudesse navegar novamente, então eu casualmente ignorei os amassados no casco. Com os reparos concluídos, usei Storage para levar o navio de volta a águas seguras e me livrei do gelo que estava usando para sustentá-lo. Agora, tudo o que restava era colocar as velas. Por alguma razão, não foram encontradas peças sobressalentes no navio anteriormente ancorado no solo, então usei as mais intactas dos navios afundados da mesma construção. Depois, reboquei o navio - uma carraca - com a Mão Mágica e retornei ao nosso próprio navio. "Tudo feito." "Bem vindo de volta, mestre." Liza foi a única a vir me cumprimentar; o resto das meninas estava brincando de vestir-se na cabine principal com Rei como sua boneca. "É melhor eu arrumar as coisas agora", murmurei, abrindo o maior pacote de fadas. “Abaixei a âncora do navio maior em uma área segura, longe dos recifes, e meus “marinheiros” levaram um pequeno bote salva-vidas de volta ao nosso navio. Os marinheiros eram na verdade bonecos vivos feitos para parecer humanos com o feitiço Light Magic Illusion. Na verdade, eu mesmo estava operando o navio com a Magic Hand, mas minha história oficial era que eu não podia usar magia, daí a fachada. “Sou nobre do Ducado de Ougoch, no Reino de Shiga. Nas minhas valiosas batalhas contra monstros, recebi o Ougoch Duchy Blazing Medalha Escarlate. Eles me chamam de barão Jeetbert! Um homem de meia idade que carregava uma espada de duas mãos como uma bengala me cumprimentou com uma voz clara. O emblema com a gema vermelha no peito deve ser a mencionada Medalha Escarlate Ardente. Ele deve ter se apresentado preventivamente porque eu estava vestindo roupas nobres. “Sua Excelência se apresentou. Agora é a sua vez!" Um homem menor, parado ao lado do barão em roupas de mago, gritou comigo em seguida. Havia alguns outros homens estacionados nas proximidades, com grandes escudos, prontos para guardar o barão a qualquer momento. Desde que eram marinheiros, nenhum deles usava armadura de metal pesado. “Sou um nobre do Muno Barony no reino de Shiga. Por me defender de um demônio menor do inferno na cidade de Gururian, recebi o Ducado de Ougoch Medalha de safira. Meu nome é Satou Pendragon, cavaleiro hereditário. Por brincadeira, decidi combinar o estilo de auto-introdução do barão. Enquanto eu estava lá, eu produzi a Medalha de Safira da Storage por meio do meu bolso e também a colei no meu peito. "... A medalha de safira ?!" Os olhos do barão se arregalaram quando ele olhou para a minha medalha. Suas mãos tremiam visivelmente, revelando seu alarme. Os cavaleiros e magos ao seu redor também murmuraram surpresos. Lembrando, lembrei-me de que Sir Ipasa Lloyd, o cavaleiro imperial e filho de um visconde, também ficou surpreso quando recebi a medalha de safira. Alguns desses homens murmuravam coisas do tipo: “O Muno Barony não amaldiçoava o território?”, Mas a maioria deles parecia mais surpresa com a medalha. Nenhum deles fez qualquer esforço para esconder sua surpresa, mas o barão foi o primeiro a se recuperar. - Sir Pendragon, você pode estar disposto a nos levar para a cidade comercial de Sutoandell em seu navio? Somos os únicos sobreviventes da frota comercial do visconde Emerin. Naturalmente, nós o recompensaremos como desejar. "Sim, claro." Eu não tinha a intenção de pedir uma recompensa por ajudar um amigo de um amigo. "Talvez tenha sido o destino que eu descobri aquele navio à deriva no mar." "À deriva, você diz?" Eu pensei que poderia causar uma cena se eu dissesse a eles que a consertava, então decidi dizer que havia encontrado por acaso. Eu não tinha certeza se eles acreditariam na minha história, mas eles definitivamente não acreditariam na verdade. "De fato. Como usava a bandeira do visconde Emerin, achei prudente procurar sobreviventes nas ilhas próximas. Esta é a última ilha em a área, então fiquei bastante aliviada por encontrar você aqui. Minha habilidade de “fabricação” me ajudou a inventar uma história no local. Claro, eu já tinha confirmado no mapa que não havia sobreviventes em nenhum outro lugar. Se eu não dissesse a eles que tinha procurado nas ilhas, eles poderiam me arrastar para muitas pesquisas inúteis. - Bem, sir Pendragon, se você não se importar com uma breve espera, nos prepararemos para partir imediatamente. O barão chamou seus associados e perguntou quanto tempo levariam para preparar água suficiente para a viagem. "Cinco dias ... Não, se mobilizarmos todos com a habilidade 'Caixa de Itens', podemos fazer isso em três", respondeu seu primeiro companheiro com uma determinação sombria. "Excelência," eu interrompi. “Perdoe minha intrusão, mas se você precisar de água, temos mais do que suficiente para a jornada de Sutoandell. "A-você tem certeza ?!" Eu balancei a cabeça e dei ao primeiro companheiro vários barris. “Sim, isso é mais do que suficiente. Por que, com essa quantia, poderíamos fazer uma viagem de ida e volta aos fins das Ilhas Seadragon e ainda chegar a Sutoandell com segurança. ” Peguei um mapa marítimo da minha Bag Garage, mostrando a nossa localização atual. Esse gráfico era para ser usado com o público em geral, por isso não estava marcado com os lugares em que eu havia fixado as placas. “Oo que mapa detalhado!” "Inclui até os poços de água nas ilhas e a distribuição de monstros ...!" Os marinheiros ficaram todos muito impressionados com a minha carta marítima. "Você realmente procurou nas ilhas por sobreviventes ...?" Um marinheiro comovido com facilidade lutou contra as lágrimas viris enquanto olhava para mim com admiração. Definitivamente, não podia dizer a eles que havia desenhado nos trinta minutos necessários para chegar aqui. "Excelência, a partir daqui, poderemos chegar a Sutoandell em menos de dez dias." Nas palavras do oficial de navegação, os outros homens se abraçaram com gritos de alegria. Até os arqueiros que estavam escondidos na floresta esqueceram de se esconder, empurrando os ombros um com o outro, excitados. No final, decidimos partir na manhã seguinte. O sol se pôs enquanto os homens carregavam seus suprimentos da base para o navio. Decidimos fazer um banquete naquela noite para comemorar a partida, então eu estava sentado com o barão em uma mesa no navio maior. Eu já tinha enviado Liza e Nana de volta para se juntar aos outros em nosso navio. Alguns dos olhos dos jovens marinheiros estavam com luxúria em Nana, então achei melhor fazê-los recuar. "   Lâmpada Toumyou." As proteções dos monstros penduradas da proa até a popa, que pareciam um pouco com lâmpadas de mosquito, não eram muito brilhantes, então os usuários de Magia Prática da equipe criaram luzes mágicas por todo o convés. “Oh-ho, isso cheira gostoso. Quanto tempo faz que não experimentamos temperos além de sal? "Sir Pendragon teve a gentileza de compartilhar algumas de suas especiarias, então eu as usei da melhor maneira possível!" O barão e seus marinheiros pareciam emocionados quando a comida foi levada. A maior parte da comida saudável era feita de frutos do mar que os homens haviam pescado na ilha. Para comemorar sua partida, eles ainda trouxeram canecas cheias de cerveja, que foram distribuídas até mesmo aos soldados mais humildes. Sir Pendragon, você tem mulheres em sua equipe, não? É ruim levar as mulheres a uma longa jornada no mar, você sabe. O barão tomou um gole de cerveja. "Alguns capitães trazem suas esposas ou amantes a bordo, mas isso muitas vezes leva ao motim, veja." Eu assumi que ele estava se referindo à velha superstição de má sorte, mas acabou que ele apenas quis dizer que isso poderia causar distúrbios com a equipe. "Obrigado. Vou manter seu conselho em mente. No caso do nosso navio, éramos mais uma família do que uma tripulação, então não achei que fosse um problema. Além disso, eu era o único homem do grupo. "Levante a âncora!" "Âncoras pesam!" "" "Âncoras aweeeigh!" "” Quando o capitão dava uma ordem, o marinheiro principal repetia em voz alta, seguido de um coro dos demais marinheiros. Juntos, eles começaram a puxar uma polia. Muitos deles tinham a habilidade "Força", mas ainda parecia bastante difícil. Eu queria ver como um navio normal se preparava para zarpar, então pedi ao barão que me deixasse ficar a bordo. Eu era capaz de usar o feitiço Telefone para dar ordens ao golem de figura de proa do nosso navio, então não havia problemas lá. "Gurupés, içam as velas!" "Saaails!" "" "Saaails!" "” Os marinheiros escalaram o mastro com facilidade, desamarrando as cordas que mantinham as velas no lugar. Depois que as velas foram desenroladas, o vento começou a girar o navio suavemente. "Puxe o aparelhamento da porta!" "Puxe para picar!" "" "Puxe para cocô!" "” Alguns marinheiros ficaram vermelhos com o esforço enquanto puxavam a corda. Uma vez que o navio foi girado na direção correta, eles usaram o cordame para mantê-lo funcionando direito. Provavelmente ainda havia um leme, é claro, mas as velas eram a principal fonte de energia, independentemente. Deixando alguns marinheiros encarregados do gurupés, o resto correu para ajudar na popa. Sua equipe não era tão grande como de costume, então eles pareciam ter seu trabalho preparado para eles. Chegando à popa, os marinheiros subiram facilmente a escada de corda. “Mastro principal, iça as velas!” "Saaails!" "" "Saaails!" "” Quando as velas centrais foram desenroladas, a velocidade do navio aumentou. Os marinheiros no mastro principal deslizaram pela corda, indo para o equipamento designado. "Stern, iça as velas!" "Saaails!" "" "Saaails!" "” Quando as velas traseiras estavam prontas, a maior parte da tripulação desceu ao convés, operando as cordas de cordame para manter o navio em curso de acordo com as ordens do capitão. Este trabalho parecia alimentado principalmente pela mão de obra; eles não estavam usando a fornalha mágica do navio. Acho que, como os fornos mágicos eram alimentados por núcleos, seria muito caro usá-los o tempo todo. Pensando bem, lembrei que os anões usavam algo chamado "carvão monstro refinado" em vez de núcleos porque as fornalhas mágicas eram muito ineficientes. Sir Pendragon, seus marinheiros são um bando talentoso. É raro ver uma direção tão habilidosa e uma partida sem esforço. ” "Muito grato." Eu peguei emprestado os projetos da biblioteca de direção autônoma dos elfos, então não senti que poderia estar particularmente orgulhoso. “A propósito, por que seu navio não voa no Reino de Shiga ou no Muno Bandeiras barônicas? "Me desculpe. Receio que nosso mastro tenha sido arrancado em uma tempestade recente, com bandeiras e tudo. Minha habilidade de "fabricação" me ajudou a responder à pergunta do barão. Eu tinha esquecido completamente as bandeiras para mostrar nossa afiliação. De acordo com as informações que eu recolhi casualmente com o oficial de navegação mais tarde, a maioria dos navios usava as bandeiras de seu reino, território e capitão, além de uma bandeira para indicar se eram navios de guerra ou passagem geral. Lembrei-me principalmente da bandeira de Muno Barony, e provavelmente poderia copiar a bandeira do reino da nave. Quanto à bandeira geral de passagem, eu provavelmente poderia recriá-la de alguns dos navios afundados que recuperei. "Capitão, nós entramos na corrente." "Muito bem. Ative a fornalha mágica e dobre nossa vigia. ” O primeiro companheiro assentiu e depois gritou: "Ative o forno mágico, a saída mais baixa!" Para um tubo de fala. Após alguns instantes, uma voz relatou "Ativação concluída" e um mago usou o feitiço Wind Magic Long-Range Search Wind. Parecia que ele estava usando o poder da fornalha mágica para manter o feitiço depois que ele o lançou. Os resultados da pesquisa foram exibidos em um espelho próximo ao leme. Manter o feitiço continuamente custa uma enorme quantidade de magia, por isso não pode ser usada ao mesmo tempo que a barreira defensiva quando o forno mágico estava no modo de baixa produção. Aparentemente, com seu estoque atual de combustível, o Magic Furnace poderia funcionar no modo de batalha de alto rendimento por apenas trinta minutos, no máximo. "Oof, eu preciso fazer um vazamento ..." "Idiota! Temos um convidado aqui! Enquanto o capitão o repreendia, o soldado correu para um objeto misterioso ao lado do navio, uma espécie de protrusão semelhante a um assento de carro. Isso é um banheiro ?! Depois que seus negócios foram resolvidos, o soldado voltou apressado para o posto, abaixando a cabeça em minha direção se desculpando. “Não fique parado! Esfregue os decks! O marinheiro chefe latiu um comando, e os marinheiros de menor escalão lutaram para começar a limpar os conveses com água do mar. Talvez isso fosse para esterilizar, mas se alguma coisa, pensei que o sal poderia realmente danificar a madeira. Curioso, perguntei ao marinheiro chefe se ele sabia por que eles estavam usando água do mar, e ele explicou que embeber a madeira fazia com que ela se expandisse, diminuindo as lacunas no convés para reduzir o risco de inundações. Eu vejo. Isso faz sentido. Nosso navio foi revestido com resina, de modo que não seria necessário no nosso caso. Usamos uma resina chamada “alua” desenvolvida pelos elfos, a mesma substância usada para meus cálices favoritos em nossa casa na árvore. O Alua era transparente e leve, mas durável, e, como o acrílico, não quebrava quando caía, então eu o usava frequentemente em louças para as crianças e tal. "Desculpe, não é nada chique." A pedido do barão, me juntei a ele para almoçar. Como ele disse, foi bastante modesto: alguns biscoitos levemente assados, sopa salgada com feijão e carne seca e um lado parecido com chucrute, juntamente com algumas frutas secas de cor amarela. Além dos frutos secos, o restante dos ingredientes veio dos barris que encontramos na praia da ilha da rocha da cidade, além da cerveja que eles estavam bebendo. Eu relutava em dar-lhes mercadorias em segunda mão, mas tudo o que tínhamos disponível para uma viagem no mar eram as frutas secas, por isso não tive outra escolha. Eu usei "Analyze" para garantir que nada desse errado, é claro. “Isso é delicioso. Que tipo de fruta é essa? ” "Oh, isso é frutas secas e amareladas de uma árvore da montanha." Quando eu respondi à pergunta do jovem assistente, todos congelaram. "Fruta Yelorange?" - Você quer dizer as lendárias árvores da montanha que só crescem na floresta dos elfos? Todos os marinheiros me encheram de perguntas. As árvores das montanhas também crescem na floresta dos gigantes em Muno Barony. “Ch-chef! Pare de distribuir os frutos secos de uma vez! Parecendo confuso, o barão deu uma ordem ao tubo de fala conectado à cozinha. "Algo está errado?" "S-Sir Pendragon, você não sabe o quão valiosas são as frutas amarelas?" Hã? Cada peça gigante de fruta pesava mais de uma tonelada, então eu tinha muitas e sabia que elas eram deliciosas. Mas eu nunca os tinha visto em um mercado antes, então não tive a chance de usar minha habilidade de "Estimativa" em um. Observando as frutas secas, vi que uma única fatia valia de uma a três moedas de prata cada. Então, cinco fatias valeriam mais do que uma moeda de ouro? Mesmo que fossem raros, isso me pareceu bastante ridículo. Enquanto almoçávamos, decidi descobrir se o capitão ou qualquer um de seus homens sabia alguma coisa sobre Lalakie. Lalakie? Sinto como se tivesse ouvido falar disso. O barão acariciou o queixo sem barba, pensativo. “... Ah, eu lembro. Eu ouvi sobre isso em um festival no Reino da Magia, Lalagi, que está no meio da rota do açúcar. ” Segundo o barão, a família real de Lalagi era dita descendente de skyfolk, e o Festival Skydea exibia algo chamado "Caixa Lalakie". Se me lembrei corretamente, "skyfolk" se referia ao povo de Lalakie. Talvez os descendentes de Lalakie vivessem secretamente neste reino de feitiçaria chamado Lalagi. "Muito obrigado, Excelência." "De modo nenhum. Fico feliz por ter conseguido alguma ajuda. Agradeci ao barão e depois pedi a um navegador que me dissesse os locais da rota do açúcar e Lalagi. Chegar a Labyrinth City provavelmente levaria um pouco mais do que o esperado, mas se viajássemos a toda velocidade com o navio voador, o desvio seria de apenas uma semana ou mais de tempo perdido. No meio desta conversa, infelizmente encontramos alguns monstros. "Capitão! Vimos uma escola de lulas de torpedo a estibordo! Eles ainda não nos notaram. "Tudo bem, difícil de portar!" O navio virou para a esquerda, tentando evitar entrar em uma batalha. As lulas de torpedo estavam apenas no nível 10, mas havia muitas delas, algo entre trinta e cinquenta. Se todos viessem até nós de uma vez, seria uma dor de lidar. “Aumente a energia do forno mágico. Assim que estiver pronto, levante a barreira defensiva! ” Depois de um minuto, o navio estava cercado por algum tipo de escudo defensivo do tipo Magia Prática, e sua velocidade aumentou um pouco. A parte subaquática do escudo provavelmente estava reduzindo o atrito da água. "W-nós detectamos a presença de baixo cabeça de pedra perto da ilha à frente!" Um marinheiro encarregado de monitorar a detecção do inimigo relatou isso com uma voz trêmula. De acordo com o meu mapa, havia apenas cerca de dez desses graves, todos que variavam do nível 10 ao 15. Seria realmente um inimigo que valia a pena abalar? “Forno mágico, potência máxima. Todas as mãos que não estão dirigindo o navio, preparem os Canhões Mágicos! Estamos andando pelo lado direito da ilha, então concentre-se nos canhões do porto! O barão chamou ordens. Também ajudei a mover os canhões mágicos pelo convés. "Lá vem eles!" “Suas cabeças de pedra podem repelir canhões mágicos! Apontar para seus corpos ou o centro de suas testas! ” "" Sim, sim! "", Choravam os homens. Então, esse era um tipo de monstro cuja defesa estava focada em suas cabeças. O capitão gritou: "Fiiiiire!" E tiros de trovão voaram dos canhões. Para inimigos à base de água, eles aparentemente usaram trovões, gelo e rochas. O fogo era reservado para inimigos como navios piratas. Desde que eles eram baixos em atiradores, consegui equipar um dos canhões. Como o suprimento mágico era relativamente escasso, os tiros não eram muito poderosos. E como uma fornalha mágica alimentava todos os canhões mágicos, demorou muito tempo para recarregar entre os disparos. Forçados a diminuir sua velocidade para desviar dos tiros, os graves com cabeça de pedra estavam circulando para recuperar a velocidade, além de um que avançava sem tentar fugir. Quando chegou perto, o monstro de peixe saltou no ar, com o objetivo de atingir um dos tripulantes no convés. Era enorme, facilmente do tamanho de um carro. Eu acho que até monstros de baixo nível no mar podem ser bem grandes. "Aaaagh!" O marinheiro alvo gritou de medo. O capitão sacou a espada de duas mãos, mas não parecia que ele chegaria lá a tempo. Peguei uma lança de rock pesado de Storage e a joguei no baixo cabeça de pedra. Ele atingiu o monstro muito mais forte do que eu esperava, prendendo-o contra a parede do projétil. - Obrigado, senhor Pendragon! Apresse-se com a segunda salva, homens! O barão não fez nenhum comentário sobre a lança que apareceu de repente na minha mão. Ele estava muito preocupado em dar comandos de batalha. Para o caso de precisar de uma desculpa mais tarde, coloquei um anel de lança de pedra. Tanto quanto qualquer um poderia dizer, eu estava oficialmente no nível 30, então não achei que o fato de derrotar o monstro fosse muito suspeito, mas era possível que alguém questionasse o surgimento repentino da lança. “Vamos acabar com eles! Apontar com cuidado, rapazes! Depois de atirar, prepare-se para o combate de perto! "" Sim, sim! "", A tripulação gritou novamente. A primeira rodada de tiros conseguiu tirar apenas cerca de 30% deles. Nesse ritmo, o baixo com cabeça de pedra definitivamente romperia, possivelmente colocando minha festa em perigo. Então, em vez de preparar um segundo tiro, fui para o outro lado do navio e me certifiquei de que ninguém estivesse assistindo enquanto eu atirava a Flecha Remota na água. Eu escolhi o percurso mais rotativo possível para que eles alcançassem o peixe na mesma época da segunda rodada de tiros dos canhões. "Todos os canhões, fogo!" """Sim!""" Os atiradores pareciam sombrios quando puxaram as alavancas para disparar o segundo vôlei. Uma enxurrada de tiros mágicos disparou em direção ao baixo cabeça de pedra, que agora estava incrivelmente perto. Ao mesmo tempo, houve um clarão nas ondas, e os monstros subaquáticos começaram a afundar quando foram atingidos por Flecha Remota. “Ufa. Parece que nós os expulsamos de alguma forma. O barão deu um suspiro de alívio, depois começou a dar ordens pós-batalha. A equipe reuniu os núcleos que haviam acabado no convés, mas como parecia que eles iam desistir dos que estavam na água, eu os coletei para mim. O capitão queria comprá-los de mim para alimentar a fornalha mágica, então eu os vendi pelo preço que ele propôs. 69 "É o portão de água para o porto!" De volta ao navio, ouvimos um grito do navio do barão. Sete dias desde a batalha contra o baixo cabeça de pedra, estávamos prestes a entrar em segurança em Sutoandell. Eu havia retornado ao meu próprio navio logo após aquela batalha e não havia incomodado o navio do barão mais, exceto para confirmar nossa rota. Como os marinheiros não estavam tomando banho, seu navio cheirava absolutamente mal. Eles evitavam consumir água preciosa sempre que possível e usavam água do mar para cozinhar, lavar o rosto e assim por diante. Não é de admirar que o primeiro companheiro e eu tivéssemos uma visão tão diferente do valor da água. Diante dos meus olhos, o portão da água começou a abrir. Oh, é melhor avisá-la agora. "" "" O resto do grupo costumava cantar juntos para passar o tempo em nossa jornada, mas sempre que Rei participava, sempre atraía cardumes de peixes ou enxames de aves marinhas. Isso tudo era muito legal e fantasioso, é claro, mas na realidade isso poderia causar problemas se ela fizesse isso na frente de estranhos. Enquanto as meninas se divertiam em nossas viagens, eu secretamente fazia algumas reformas no navio. Em preparação para uma possível revanche com o Rei Esqueleto, eu havia feito Holy Stones portáteis para cada membro do grupo e aprimorado o mecanismo Holytree Stone do navio para um modelo maior e mais poderoso. No futuro, planejei adicionar recursos como um lançador de foguetes e melhorar a barreira defensiva. "Uau, agora esse é um grande portão." "Eles têm tantos canhões e torres grandes ..." Arisa e Lulu olharam surpresos para o portão e suas torres defensivas totalmente armadas. As torres também pareciam ter soldados, arqueiros e magos. A defesa deve ser muito importante para eles. "Eles usam a entrada da baía para impedir a entrada de monstros." Havia grandes pilares colocados dentro dos portões para afastar monstros também, como os que vimos no imenso rio perto da antiga capital. O fluxo de água que entrava pelos portões estreitos era tão rápido quanto um rio. Provavelmente porque a água desse mesmo rio despejava na baía. Verificando meu mapa, vi que havia outros portões e canais para distribuir o excesso de água. Um canal particularmente grande também serviu de local para o cultivo de algas marinhas. "Mestre, o navio de vigilância do porto nos deu o sinal de que podemos entrar." “Obrigado, Liza. Vamos entrar então. Graças ao navio do barão que nos precedeu, conseguimos entrar no porto após apenas uma simples verificação de identidade. Normalmente, a guarda do porto teria que inspecionar minuciosamente todas as armas e procurar mercadorias contrabandeadas antes de nos permitir entrar. Não havia praticamente nenhum monstro no porto, por isso havia muitos barcos pequenos pescando. "" “” Rei apontou os muitos navios maiores no porto. Vários dos maiores eram navios de guerra Ougoch Duchy; alguns navios de guerra grandes e médios também estavam ancorados no porto. Eles eram evidentemente mantidos aqui como precaução contra os navios estrangeiros no mesmo porto. Os navios mais visíveis eram o que pareciam barcos a remo com velas dos navios Império Saga e Weaselman Empire com remos, mas também havia muitos navios de tamanho médio das ilhas do sul. Enquanto explicava alguns dos navios para Rei e os outros, ouvi o estrondo dos estômagos das meninas feras. “Bem, é quase hora do almoço. Vamos comer quando entrarmos no porto? "Meeeat?" "Eu quero carne, senhor!" Tama e Pochi pulavam de um lado para o outro animadamente. Estávamos afundando principalmente em frutos do mar durante nossas viagens no mar, então eles estavam atrasados para comer carne vermelha. "Tudo bem, vamos encontrar um lugar que venda alguns bons pratos de carne." Todos, exceto Mia, aplaudiram de acordo. "E arroz e legumes também, é claro", acrescentei. "Mm, sim." Com isso, Mia sorriu e assentiu também. Trade City Sutoandell Satou aqui. Eles dizem que "o destino funciona de maneiras misteriosas" e acho que isso é verdade. Muitos relacionamentos começam com conexões incomuns, não apenas românticas. Especialmente em um mundo paralelo… - Bem, senhor Pendragon, vamos nos encontrar novamente na conferência do reino de Ano Novo! Pagarei minha dívida com você com tesouros que você nunca viu! Quando entramos na cidade comercial de Sutoandell, no Ducado de Ougoch, o barão Jeetbert apertou minha mão ferozmente antes de ir a cavalo para o castelo do vice-rei. Ele pegaria emprestado um barco de emergência de alta velocidade do vice-rei para se apressar para a antiga capital. "Wobblyyyy?" "Parece que ainda estamos em um navio." Tama, Arisa e alguns outros estavam tropeçando, desacostumados a terra firme depois de tantos dias no navio. “Você vai se acostumar com isso muito rapidamente. Por enquanto, vamos cuidar das coisas aqui e encontrar um lugar para comer. ” Com isso, todos imediatamente entraram em ação. Eu acho que eles realmente queriam comer um pouco de carne. Deixando os cuidados do navio com o golem em figura de proa e as bonecas vivas, disfarçadas de Ilusão, fomos à câmara de comércio do porto para alugar um pequeno armazém temporário e fazer alguns pedidos com os comerciantes. Eu tinha usado boa parte dos meus suprimentos e ingredientes na vila dos elfos, então queria reabastecer o máximo que pudesse aqui. Uma vez resolvido, fomos a um restaurante de carnes, como prometido, o que acabou sendo um grande sucesso. Nós tínhamos vivido principalmente frutos do mar durante a viagem, então, além de Mia e Rei, todas as garotas cavaram suas carnes com muito prazer. Decidi que começaria a cozinhar carne para eles com mais frequência quando retomarmos nossas viagens. Dando tapinhas nas barrigas, todos praticamente saltaram para fora da loja. "Então, fuuuuull?" "Carne é realmente a melhor, senhor." “A carne de carneiro estava realmente deliciosa. Seu tendão tinha uma excelente sensação na boca. As meninas feras pareciam especialmente satisfeitas. Os comentários de Liza foram um pouco incomuns, mas se ela estava feliz, isso foi bom o suficiente para mim. “O que? O bife de cordeiro foi muitíssimo melhor. “O molho era muito saboroso. Mal posso esperar para tentar fazer isso sozinha. Arisa e Lulu também pareciam tão satisfeitas que não me surpreenderiam se pequenas notas musicais aparecessem ao lado de suas cabeças. “Larva, qual é o problema? Eu pergunto. "" Rei cambaleou um pouco quando saímos da loja, mas Nana foi rápida em segurá-la. Ela provavelmente estava apenas um pouco tonta, mas seu rosto parecia estranhamente pálido, então decidi que deveríamos encontrar uma pousada o mais rápido possível para que ela pudesse descansar. "Pilaf saboroso." "" Mia foi a última a deixar o restaurante com um comentário, e Rei assentiu. Aparentemente, ela gostava tanto do pilaf e da salada que só de pensar neles a trouxe de volta ao seu estado normal. “Eu concordo com a larva. A salada de algas também estava deliciosa, eu relato. ”Eles estavam certos: até os pratos que não eram de carne eram muito saborosos. Fiquei particularmente curioso sobre como eles fizeram a salada de algas mencionada por Nana. Eu tinha conseguido que eles embrulhassem uma porção extra para mim, então talvez eu pudesse perguntar à chef elfa Miss Nea na próxima vez que voltasse à vila dos elfos. Eu provavelmente poderia descobrir isso com o feitiço Space Magic Clairvoyance, mas isso seria trapaça. “Então, vamos passar uma noite aqui, certo? O que vamos fazer depois disso? Arisa se virou para me encarar enquanto caminhava à nossa frente. "Quero comprar alguns pergaminhos na loja de mágica, para que possamos ver algumas barracas de rua ao longo do caminho." Foi realmente divertido passear pela cidade comercial aberta e amigável. Como na área do porto da capital antiga, havia muitas paisagens e pessoas exóticas onde quer que olhávamos. Eu peguei algumas habilidades em línguas estrangeiras, mas a maioria delas eram apenas dialetos de línguas que eu já conhecia, então não coloquei nenhum ponto de habilidade nelas. Além disso, a loja de mágica neste porto parecia estar vendendo um pergaminho do feitiço Practical Magic Translation: Lesser. Eu esperava comprá-lo junto com todos os pergaminhos que poderiam ser úteis em nossa jornada no mar. "Nesse caso, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada em alguns acessórios!" "Milímetros. Sim." Mia, que estava andando ao meu lado, concordou com Arisa, que ainda estava de frente para nós. Apesar de termos comido recentemente, as meninas bestas e Lulu estavam de olho em todas as barracas de comida com interesse. “Ok, mas você poderia parar de andar para trás assim? É perigoso." “Tudo bem ... Hmm? Quem é aquele?" Olhando além de nós, Arisa inclinou a cabeça em confusão. Irmã! Eu finalmente te encontrei! Uma voz chamou atrás de nós que quase enviou um calafrio pela minha espinha. Teve um eco estranho. Virando-me, vi uma jovem esbelta de cabelos pretos, cujas pontas eram vermelhas, de pé com os ombros quadrados. Sua pele era tão clara que quase se misturava com suas roupas brancas. Ela tinha uma forte semelhança com Rei quando estava no modo de garotinha. Os olhos dessa garota, no entanto, eram alarmantes. Eles pareciam com uma foto negativa: preto, onde normalmente haveria branco e branco, onde as pupilas deveriam ser pretas.